Then You Look at Me
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Five times Ed did not see. And one time he did. AU. [From Mansfield With Love webseries]


Disclaimer: _Mansfield Park_ and _From Mansfield With Love_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Jane Austen and Foot in the Door Theatre.

Dedicated: To **SapphireShelle91**.

* * *

Then You Look at Me

**I.**

Thinking back on the time he decided he would be Frankie's friend, take her under his wing, never failed to bring a smile to Ed's face even years later.

He'd felt slightly guilty for smiling when, through her tears, the girl explained she didn't have any paper to write Will. Yet something about it all he found endearing, and he determinedly set out on his mission: to obtain the needed paper and cheer up Frankie. The boy puffed up a little when he returned with the paper and was rewarded with her stunned expression and stammering thanks; it was like sunshine breaking through the clouds. Smiling and bowing, "You are welcome, my lady," he'd left her to write her brother.

Had he lingered a few seconds longer or not turned away so quickly, he may have caught the shy wonder in the girl's eyes.

* * *

**II.**

"Where is everyone?" Ed asked, looking about the room which was empty except for Frankie, and sat down beside her on the couch. "It is book club night, right?" He held up his copy of _Jane Eyre_.

She glanced at him in surprise. "No! Um, we're not doing book club anymore."

"When was this all decided?"

"About two weeks ago. Julia's busy with university, and Rhea is usually off with Rory. Julia said she would tell you. I'm sorry. I ought to have made sure you knew." The girl's face fell. "I know you're very busy with your teaching, and when you could be getting work done—"

"Hey," he interjected gently, halting her worried rambling. "It is okay. I'll get my work done later. And I for one vote our book club should continue."

"You do?"

Ed nodded. "Our club is tradition! Besides, the book is getting real interesting. Need to talk about it with someone."

Frankie hedged, "You really want to? I don't want to take up your time."

"I'll always make time for you, Frankie," he reassured, lightly tapping her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled. "Thank you, Ed. Be right back!"

Ed nodded and opened his book, thus missing his friend's gratified look.

* * *

**III.**

Lunch wrapped up soon after Ed declared Frankie would be going to Brighton while he remained at Mansfield. Though the girls had been less than thrilled with the news, he had done his best to defuse the tension, shield his friend from his sisters' sharp remarks. He wasn't sorry about the deal he made with Aunt Norris. Frankie deserved the opportunity to get out more, have fun.

He just wished he could make Frankie understand when she again opposed his plan as she cleared the dishes, claiming she didn't want to go if he wasn't coming.

"I'll have no one to talk to!"

Ed chuckled. "Mary will be there! You can talk to her, get to know her better."

He knew Frankie was shy, didn't make friends easily. But he thought she and Mary may become good friends. They were opposites, yes, but could complement each other.

"It won't be the same without you," her voice broke into his thoughts.

He met her gaze. "You'll be alright."

She bit her lip. "Why did you do it?"

Ed searched for words to explain. "I don't know," he responded slowly. Reaching out, he lightly pressed her hand resting on top of the table. "You're my favorite girl, Frankie," he said quietly. His eyes flickered to hers for an instant before he abruptly turned and left the room, a lump in his throat.

He walked too quickly to feel the warmth of her gaze tracking him.

* * *

**IV.**

"To the funhouse!" Henry shouted, leading the way.

A flash of red from the corner of his eye distracted Ed, about to follow the young man, and he turned in time to see Frankie running away from the group. Instantly he gave chase and quickly caught up with her. Ignoring her startled yelp, he lifted the girl up and carried her back towards their friends.

"Put me down, Ed! I'm not going in!" she spluttered, squirming to escape.

"Not this time!" he grunted with a laugh, refusing to set her down despite her struggling.

"You know funhouses freak me out! I'm not going in with you guys!" she said breathlessly, fear underlying her words.

Halting a little ways from the others waiting, Ed set Frankie down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are coming with us. No buts!" His expression grew serious. "I'll be with you every step of the way. Promise."

He took her hand in his, adding, "Franks, I won't let you go," before leading her back.

Confronted with the group's mix of exasperation and bemusement, he was not aware of how the fear in Frankie's eyes melted away, replaced with trust.

* * *

**V.**

Ed's fingers twitched and he took a deep breath for the fifth time. Even though Tom had stormed off, and Henry and Rhea were gone, too, he was still miffed, protective instincts roaring inside him. If he wasn't careful he worried he'd snap at Frankie or Mary, the last thing he wanted now.

He'd been on his way to his room to work. His work was still waiting for him upstairs. But it was the last thing on his mind.

Instead he was tempted to whisk Frankie away, wrap her up in warm fluffy blankets and provide her with tea and donuts. She had said no to Tom, refused to change her mind, and now looked so small and vulnerable.

"—finish and then I'll hang out with you, okay?" he said, words tumbling over each other. He cocked his head in a vain attempt to catch Frankie's eye.

"Fine," her voice was low, dejected, fragile, and she dropped her head more, hair hiding her expression.

Ed's heart sunk and he balled his hands into fists. Darn, Tom!

"I'll be just twenty minutes," he fought to keep his voice calm.

Without thinking he leaned forward and swiftly kissed Frankie's forehead. Then, without a word to her or Mary he marched up the stairs, his face turning pink.

If he had looked back, he would have discovered his friend's _what-just-happened_ expression mirrored his own.

* * *

**VI.**

Ed felt like a party pooper in the middle of the birthday celebration Dad had thrown for Frankie; he hadn't danced once, barely had anything to eat, and mostly kept to himself. He was just frustrated, confused.

Now that he no longer was going to be a teacher, Mary had suggested he move to London. He'd been uncertain but open to the possibility. Today the subject came up again with Mary pressing the issue, pointing out his previous protests about leaving Mansfield (the business, his family) was no longer a problem. This time Ed balked, stubbornly digging in his heels now that the way was cleared. He wasn't going to leave Mansfield behind, now or later.

_"__Why? What is here to bring you back?"_

True, the business was in capable hands now that Dad was back. And, yes, things remained strained between him and his siblings. What then…?

_"__Why don't you want to leave?"_

Ed's eyes easily picked out a familiar redhead, and he smiled. With her hair pulled away from her face and wearing a green dress, Frankie looked very pretty on the dance floor. Ed's eyes narrowed when she and her partner were interrupted by Henry. It was a bold, arguably rude move on Crawford's part. From across the room he sensed the girl's nervousness bloom into full-fledged anxiety; saw her rigid posture, hands braced against Henry's shoulders, ignoring his attempt to pull her closer, her movements stiff.

Ed didn't realize he'd started moving until he was nearly an arm's length from the two and heard Henry murmur, "Franko" (making his right eye twitch). One more step, and he firmly tapped the dark-haired man on the shoulder.

"May I?" he requested with a tight smile when the young people looked at him.

Henry's grumblings and departure went unnoticed as Ed took his place. Carefully he rested his hands on Frankie's waist; he sighed, his worry draining away when she clasped her hands behind his neck.

The girl looked at him as though he was her knight in shining armor, her face full of relief, thankfulness, happiness, fondness.

…_Oh_.

Stunned, Ed felt butterflies flutter in his chest. In a moment Frankie's bright expression changed to shock and she blushed deeply. Resolutely she stared at the ground. He was speechless.

"I'm so sorry, Ed. You weren't supposed to know," she apologized quietly.

He swallowed. "Don't apologize, Frankie."

Because…suddenly everything fit. Why he kept returning to Mansfield. How he had not known himself until this moment?

He didn't say anything more (neither of them did) during the remainder of the dance. He didn't let his emotions show on his face, keeping his expression purposefully neutral. He didn't stop Frankie when she mumbled something about her camera and left. He didn't go after her.

There was something he had to do first.

THE END


End file.
